Zoe Astrimous
Zoe Astrimous |-| Peerage |-| Relationships Zoe Astrimous née Gremory, is a Devilress that was once a mother of one until her child died and in her sorrow, found her peerage pieces years later as children possessing human built Animatronic's. Appearance Zoe is a breath taking woman with unparalleled beauty (Astrimous House Trait), crimson red hair (Gremory Pillar Trait), and a voluptuous figure. Her eyes are completely orange in color with Yellow pupils and on her forehead is a Soul Stone. When Zoe is in her natural form, she has two horns on her head and has 10 bat like wings. Zoe's is about 6' 3" in height and her measurements are B120-W78-H101. She usually wears clothing that is revealing in one way or another, though at home, she can be seen wearing a floor length dress with a very open top. Personality Zoe is a very peaceful devil, wanting to rather reason with words than fight. Zoe is very thoughtful in her words and actions, taking great care in what she does. She is also very in touch with her maternal instincts, much like a Succubus is, and is very protective of little children. Zoe, like her niece Rias, is very kind and compassionate individual especially to her servants and people close to her. Zoe is also has quite the temper, which cowed Lord Phenex's Father when he insulted her Peerage. This temper, if not headed off early, can lead to a verbal dressing down that is downright terrifying and is said to be even more terrifying than both Venelana's anger and Grayfia's wrath combined. Though, Zoe's temper is a rare occurrence and she can calm herself before she does get mad. When she is around her family, Zoe is generous and happy though she can turn serious if her family is in danger. Powers and Abilities Immense Demonic Power and Manipulation: Due to being a Gremory, Zoe is born with immense Demonic Power and it has only grown over her long life. This power has been shown to easily beat multiple High-Class Devils and Zoe has beaten two Ultimate Class Devil Lords as well. She has complete control over her Demonic Power and has taught Sirzech how to control his when he was growing up. Zoe learned how to manipulate her Demonic powers to allow her to learn other Devil Abilities, as she once had the Power of Destruction until she stopped using it and married Lord Astrimous. However, she can still relearn any Devil Ability at any time. In her youth, Zoe was called the Deadly Blood Corruption Queen, a title that she earned through her ability to manipulate her Demonic Powers to her will. She had faced a few Devil Pillar Heirs that were blinded by her beauty that she had "Corrupted" them and then, through her Demonic Power, she used her own blood to create weapons that left the Devil Heirs beaten. Doll Magic/Voodoo Magic: This Astrimous power allows Zoe to control anyone like a puppeteer, manipulating anyone's body and mouth to her pleasure. This magic does have its downside however as it only works if Zoe has made a Doll of the person she is going to control. She has used this magic in several Rating Games to force her opponents pieces to attack their own allies. Possession Magic: Zoe can possess anyone of her choosing for a certain amount of time, however, she leaves her own body when doing so and can be harmed. Keen Intelligence: Zoe is quite intelligent, having taught herself how to control her Demonic Powers, manipulate her Demonic Powers to allow her to have the Astrimous House Ability and Traits. Dagger Thrower: Zoe has mastered and created her own variation of knife throwing, this variation involves her thrusting her arm out and the dagger in her sleeve is sent flying into its target. Her throwing always hits her target and she never misses. Assassins Art: Zoe has learned how to silently and quickly assassinate someone, due to being a natural with a small blade. She is quick and is able to kill without a sound even being heard, though she only learned this art to protect herself and know how an assassin works. Flight: Like all Devil's, Zoe can fly with her 10 wings. Weapons and Equipment * Multiple Daggers: Zoe is able to summon any dagger to her hand from a pocket dimension where she keeps them. * Hand to Hand Combat: Zoe is quite the prodigy in hand to hand combat, even learning some other fighting styles in several different countries. * Soul Stone: A Stone that was embedded into Zoe's forehead at her birth, this Stone is a powerful Artifact that allows Zoe to see Souls, Ghosts and other spectral beings when others can't. This is how she was able to see and reincarnate all of her Peerage. Quotes Trivia * Zoe Astrimous has a personal vendetta against Venelana's Half-Brother, Lord Bael. * Zoe is also related to the Phenex Clan and Leviathan Clan, though she doesn't see them as family as they have lost their place as "Her Family". Category:Gojira126 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Astrimousverse